Detective (class)
Detective The Ranger who trades in their backwoods training for the city scene is a fine Detective. They speak in random conspiracies and rarely make sense to those listening in on the conversations they have while talking to themselves, however that out of the box thinking is what leads them to a question’s answer. They know where the shakers shake and they can find the movers moving. Cross Classing Clairsentient: Detective, 17 INT 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Detective Gifted Features 'Authority Figure (Detective)' Static Activation League Legal Static Trigger: Identification request or need. Effect: You are a Detective, from the district of you choice. When outside of that district you have less authority and are out of jurisdiction. You may still perform as an officer depending on the local laws. Add your CHA modifier +5 when making a check related to CHA. 'The Shakers and the Movers' Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 5 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: A group of people. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your CHA modifier, if the total is higher then 20 you locate a person who knows information related to things you want to know within reason. Detective Features 'Disguise' Prerequisites: Detective, Face Maker Kit (2,300) Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Effect: You can disguise yourself as other people and be unrecognizable to the eyes of everyone around you. It takes 10 minutes to prepare a disguise. 'Competent Aid' Prerequisites: Detective, used Befriend on a pokemon with Intelligence 4-7 Capabilities Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Any Route, Town, City, Mountain, etc. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your CHA modifier, if the total is higher then 17 you locate a pokemon who has Intelligence 4 Capabilities. Any attempt at attacking or capturing the pokemon results in the pokemon fleeing without fail. The pokemon must still be made Helpful or Companion to use. 'Conspiracy Beater' Prerequisites: Detective, encountered any Rocket, Aqua, Magma, Galactic, etc. Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: When in an encounter or facing any members of Team rocket, Cult Aqua, Cult Magma, Team Galactic, Team Plasma or any criminal organization during play all of your Player Stats are raised 1. This may increase any Modifiers. 'Infiltrator' Prerequisites: Detective, has Restrained a pokemon with Phasing Capabilities Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Any Route, Town, City, Mountain, etc. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your CHA modifier, if the total is higher then 16 you locate a pokemon who has Phasing Capabilities. Any attempt at attacking or capturing the pokemon results in the pokemon fleeing without fail. The pokemon must still be made Helpful or Companion to use. 'Intuitive Logic' Prerequisites: Detective, 16 CHA Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 5 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Non-wild Pokemon. Effect: X Moves are revealed to you that are known by the target pokemon where X is your CHA modifier. 'Intuitive Read' Prerequisites: Detective, Intuitive Logic Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 5 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Trainer. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your CHA modifier, if the total is higher then 15 you know one of the Elemental Types the target’s next sent out pokemon will be. 'Lie Detector' Prerequisites: Detective Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: People cannot lie to you. If information a person gives you is false, but they believe it to be true, you cannot discern this. 'Master of Disguise' Prerequisites: Detective, Disguise, 20 CHA Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Effect: You can disguise yourself as other people, pokemon or even inanimate objects of your size and be unrecognizable as a fake to the eyes of everyone around you. It takes 10 minutes to prepare a disguise. This Feature replaces Disguise. 'Vanisher' Prerequisites: Detective, has Restrained a pokemon with Invisibility Capabilities Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Any Route, Town, City, Mountain, etc. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your CHA modifier, if the total is higher then 16 you locate a pokemon who has Invisibility Capabilities. Any attempt at attacking or capturing the pokemon results in the pokemon fleeing without fail. The pokemon must still be made Helpful or Companion to use. 'Ways to Make People Talk' Prerequisites: Detective, 20 CHA Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 7 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: A Trainer with information who won’t tell you information or is lying. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your CHA modifier. If the total exceeds 17, the target will answer questions truthfully and will not hide information from you for 5 minutes. Category:Ranger Advanced Classes